Methods of coating bodies of automobile vehicles include an electrostatic coating. In the electrostatic coating, a high voltage is applied between an object to be coated (vehicle body or the like) and the coating apparatus to thereby form an electrostatic field (electric line of force) and coating material particle is charged and sprayed. As a result, a coating material is adsorbed to the object by an electrostatic attractive force.
As one the above-described electrostatic coating apparatuses, Patent Document 1 discloses an electrostatic coating spray gun which has an electrode provided in a coating material flow path of a gun body. High voltage is supplied to the electrode so that high voltage is applied between the electrode and the object and coating material particle is charged.